The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2011.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Petunia sensu wijsman. ‘cv. 10-4265’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Petunia sensu wijsman ‘cv. 10-4253’. The new variety was discovered in November of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in December of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 successive generations.